Beautiful blue eyes
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: One Shot. Takes place in a bar. A girl is strongly attracted by a certain blue-eyed man. Or is he really a man ? DELENA STORY.


_I don't own TVD, etc, etc..._

_So, I'll see tonight's episode tomorrow afternoon, and all I can say is that I'm very excited... and nervous. I don't want Katherine to die, that's all I'm asking. We'll see. If she dies, I'll be very pissed and I'll let you know it ! Haha :)_

_Anyway, here's a little one shot about Damon and a girl... who in the end I choose to name Elena. So yes, you've understood me, it's a Delena story, but almost completely AU._

_Enjoy, and give reviews please ! :)_

* * *

><p>She sees him approach but she can't make a move. Her body is paralysed from head to toes. She should be afraid, instead she's just fascinated. He walks graciously, just like a predator. She knows that she's his next prey. And she's thrilled. His gaze meets hers and suddenly the world is spinning. Those eyes… She could swear she's already seen them somewhere. She's not able to remember where, yet. But it doesn't matter now. He's standing right in front of her and she can't do anything but look up to him. He smiles and she catches a glimpse of his incredibly white teeth. It's a perfect and dangerous smile. She manages to smile back. And then she hears his voice :<p>

"_Good evening."_

She thinks she's going to faint. His voice is the sexiest voice she's ever heard. He holds out his hand and she slowly shakes it. His fingers are cold, much more colder than usual human fingers. He doesn't seem to notice her trouble. After a few seconds he finally lets go of her hand.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you."_

She nods, unable to answer. He doesn't blink once and her silence doesn't seem to bother him. He pursues :

"_Can I buy you a drink ?"_

She hesitates. She has already had too many drinks tonight. But she doesn't want to offend him by refusing. When he sees her hesitation, he decides to crack a joke :

"_Don't worry, I don't plan to put any drug in it."_

And it works. She feels already better. She studies him from the corner of her eye. How can he look like an angel and a demon at the same time ?

"_You're staring."_

She startles. She hadn't realised that he had seen her, and she feels ashamed of herself.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be."_

He turns to face her, and smiles.

"_I'm kind of flattered that such a beautiful woman like you can be interested in a man like me."_

She immediately blushes and his smile gets even wider.

"_Please, let me tell you that I think you're very beautiful."_

"_Thank you…"_

This man seems to come from another world. He's so sweet and polite. How come she has never seen him before ? She lives here since she was born. She knows everyone in town. Except him. Her natural curiosity pushes her to ask him.

"_Where did you say you come from ?"_

"_I didn't say it. But… Chicago."_

"_Chicago ?"_

"_Yes."_

And she remembers. His eyes, she remembers. It was in Chicago, two years ago.

"_You… You were a taxi driver, weren't you ?"_

He tilts his head to the right side, and smiles.

"_I was."_

"_And I was in your car. That's why your eyes were so familiar… You never stopped watching me in the mirror of the taxi, and I was afraid we would have an accident."_

"_But you never asked me to stop the car. I would have."_

The truth is, she had dreamt a lot of times of his eyes after the ride. And his cocky smile makes her believe that he's well aware of that fact.

"_So… Why did you leave ?"_

"_I have family here. And plus, being a taxi driver didn't satisfy me anymore. I 'm getting old and I want to settle down. You know, to find a good girl, get married and have children…"_

He looks at her so intensely that she could swear her body was on fire. She forces herself to speak again.

"_So… You don't have someone in your life ?"_

She mentally slaps herself for asking something so dumb. She must sound desperate. But instead he just smiles softly and answers :

"_I wouldn't be here if I had."_

"_Of course."_ She mutters.

Then he puts his large hand on her left one. She feels his cold touch and shivers, but doesn't remove her hand. What is she supposed to do ?

"_I hope you don't mind."_

"_No, it's fine."_

"_I've been watching you for thirty minutes before being brave enough to make you see me."_

"_Really ? Why ?"_

"_I remembered your face. I knew I had already seen you somewhere. To be honest, you remind me of someone I loved with all my heart, a long time ago."_

"_You don't seem to be that old."_

"_I'm certainly older than what you think. How old are you by the way ?"_

"_Twenty. And you ?"_

"_Officially twenty-five."_

"_It's not that old."_

He smiles softly. She notices that he seems to be smiling a lot. He's slowly losing a part of mystery, but she likes that. She likes what she knows about him. Even if she knows very little.

* * *

><p>The evening goes by, and she realises that she hasn't spent such a good time for what seems forever. And she wonders if it's possible to fall in love with someone you met only a few hours ago. Because she doesn't know what she feels toward that man. But she can't deny the spark between them, the attraction that she feels. He keeps doing all the talk, she has very few to say. She has lived practically nothing, while he seems to have a lot more experience of life. She enjoys listening to him. He knows how to make everything sound interesting. She's lost in her gaze, and alcohol makes her head spin a little, but she couldn't care less. She feels good. His blue eyes have lost some of their dangerous glint. His hand is still on hers, as cold as earlier. It's like they were the only two persons on earth. She can barely hear the background noise, the music displayed in the room.<p>

Suddenly he stands up and she thinks he's going to leave. But no. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. A slow song, one of her favourite. He pulls her body closer to his, and holds her in his arms. She feels safe. So much safer than what she usually feels. Her head rests on his chest, and she closes her eyes.

It's another world. Their world. She's falling for this man, very fast. Maybe he feels the same, but she doesn't ask. She's afraid of the answer she would get. She prefers to imagine whatever she wants. He's her prince, and she's living a fairy tale.

When the song ends, reality strikes her. She blinks twice and realises that he's still holding her tight.

"_Are you okay ?"_

"_Yes, I was just… somewhere else, for a moment."_

"_Let's just sit down, okay ?"_

"_Okay."_

They go back to their places. She takes a look at her watch. It's already one in the morning, and she knows the bar will be closed soon enough. She doesn't want this night to end. She wishes she could just stay here with him forever. His blue eyes are studying her, so she keeps her own look down. She knows that if she looks up, she'll be lost in his gaze. Then he holds out his hand and takes her chin delicately. He forces her to look at him. Her brown eyes meet his blue ones. And that's when she knows she's fell for him.

* * *

><p>The bar manager comes to see them and politely tells them that the bar is going to close in five minutes. So they empty their glasses and he takes her hand and lead her outside.<p>

"_I hope you enjoyed this evening as much as I did."_

"_It was great."_

"_Good."_

"_Will I… Will I see you again ?"_

He smiles mysteriously, and she feels butterflies in her stomach. His hand brushes her hair slightly.

"_I'm sure our paths will cross again soon, darling."_

She doesn't understand if it means yes or no, but she doesn't dare to ask. He leans in, as if he's going to kiss her, so she closes her eyes and waits. The next thing she feels is a draft on her face. The lingering feeling of a kiss on her lips makes her open her eyes. But there's no one in front of her. She's all alone. Quickly she turns round to look for the man. He's gone. She can't believe it. Everything has happened too fast. Her head spins, and she has to rely against the wall behind her. That's when she notices the little paper at her feet. She grabs it and reads it. It says :

"**Damon. My name is Damon. And I really hope to see you again, Elena."**

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think ? Click the blue button below to tell me ! ;)<em>

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
